


All men's faces

by Halkyone



Category: Antony and Cleopatra - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Guilt, M/M, Old Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menas is surprised to see Enobarbus again, and it stirs up memories he'd rather forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All men's faces

“All men’s faces are true, whatsoe’r their hands are.” But I could not deny what my hands had done, all those years ago, and twisted away from the lords and bustling slaves. What had Egypt done to him, to bring that up now? For a start, the hand he grasped mine with was plumper and more tanned, betraying the increased time under decks that had come with Pompey’s favour. Yet now, listening to my old friend probe and twist, the one skill I will always come second best at, I had far rather all that favour gone and be back in old Caesar’s army in that foul tent earning my silver tongue, before Enobarbus had gone to Antony and I was forced to drink my shame to sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed! I really think these two were flirting through most of act 2 scenes 6 and 7.


End file.
